


winter camping

by burrfication



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burrfication/pseuds/burrfication
Summary: Geralt is determined to reach the ski lodge before dusk. Jaskier just wants to stop and rest.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	winter camping

**Author's Note:**

> A short fill for the prompt "nighttime snow".

In all their seven years of marriage, Jaskier had never thought Geralt capable of hurting him. Despite his grumpy exterior and alarming appearance, Geralt was a gentle giant. He rescued kittens from trees and avoided stepping on bugs. And there was nothing he treated with more care than Jaskier. Jaskier considered himself neither a small nor a weak man, but Geralt made him feel like he was something precious and fragile. He had never felt safer than when he was in Geralt's arms. He had trusted him immeasurably. And that trust had led him here: to his impending doom. He was going to die. 

"You're not going to die, Jask," Geralt said. He sounded almost as exhausted as Jaskier felt, which Jaskier took savage pleasure in. He hugged himself and shivered dramatically. 

"I am. Will you carry my body back? I want my ashes to be scattered by the sea."

"If you don't keep walking, I'll leave you here to rot."

"But Geralt! I'm tired," Jaskier whined. 

"You've been tired all day."

"Exactly! It's cruel to keep me going Geralt, cruel."

Ahead of him, Geralt stopped. Jaskier's heart lifted. Had he finally gotten through to him? He turned around and walked up to Jaskier, placing his hand on his shoulders. 

"Jaskier, listen to me. We have to reach the lodge tonight."

Jaskier pulled a face. "I know I've been complaining about camping, but honestly, Geralt, I'd take another night on the ground over this."

Complaining did not begin to cover it. Jaskier hated camping with a passion. He hated tents and sleeping on the ground and being so cold not even snuggling with his husband could keep him warm. He endured it for Geralt's sake, but he did not pretend to like it. 

"I know. I'm sorry," Geralt said. He cupped Jaskier's cheek in both hands and kissed him. "But if we make it to the lodge, you'll have a real bed. There's a shower, and a sauna. Don't you want that?"

The temptation was too great. With a sullen nod, Jaskier trudged on. He placed foot after wretched foot in front of the other, unable to think about anything but his exhaustion and the mountain ahead of him. He told himself he would make it, if only for Geralt's sake. But as the sun began to set and snow began to fall, the exhaustion began to win. His foot slid on the icy mud and he fell with a shout. The last thing he saw before he hit his head was Geralt running towards him. He had just enough time to be grateful for the sight before losing consciousness.

Heaven, Jaskier was pleased to discover, was warm, and smelled strongly of Geralt. Most people would consider the second point a drawback, but not Jaskier. There was nothing more comforting than the smell of his husband. 

Jaskier opened his eyes. A fire crackled merrily in the fireplace, casting the room in a golden-orange glow. The walls and ceiling were made of carved stone, and the bed he shared with Geralt was layered in blankets and furs. Jaskier's breath caught in his throat as his sleeping husband snuggled a little closer. They had made it. Outside, the wind howled and the snow fell beneath a sickly moon, but inside, in this bed, Jaskier had everything he needed.


End file.
